looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit Transit
Rabbit Transit is a 1947 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Title The title is a play on the phrase "rapid transit." Plot While relaxing in a steam bath, Bugs reads about the original fable and, as he did reading the credits of "Tortoise Beats Hare", becomes incensed at the idea of a turtle outrunning a rabbit. Cecil, also in the steam bath, claims that he could outrun Bugs, prompting Bugs to challenge him to a race (again, as in "Tortoise Beats Hare", although at least here Bugs receives some provocation). This time, Bugs and Cecil agree to no cheating. Cecil, however, quickly reveals that his shell is now rocket propelled, allowing him to go a surprising combination between fast and slow. Bugs does his best to steal, dismantle, and destroy the device, but all to little effect. In the end, however, Bugs does manage to top the turtle and crosses the finish line first. Nevertheless, it is Cecil who has the last laugh when he rooks the rabbit into confessing to "doing a hundred easy" in a thirty-miles-per-hour zone. Bugs is taken away by the police to enjoy his victory—behind bars. Cecil says, "Ain't I a...um...stinker?" Gallery a2bf68280eada08ac15c125fc05db381.jpg|Lobby Card Screenshot_20190722-133036.jpg|This is the late-1980s blue-bordered a.a.p. print version of the title card, which was released on VHS and laserdisc by MGM/UA Home Video, and shown on TBS, TNT and Cartoon Network prior to the debut of its Turner "dubbed version" print. Availability * VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! * LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! and Elmer! * VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Zaniest Toons * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 10: The Art of Bugs * VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 10: The Art of Bugs * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 9: A Looney Life (1995 Turner dubbed version) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc One * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 2 Notes * This was the final cartoon in the 1946-47 season. * Cecil and Bugs had previously raced each other in 1941's "Tortoise Beats Hare" and 1943's "Tortoise Wins by a Hare". This cartoon was their final encounter. Unlike "Tortoise Wins by a Hare", this cartoon presumes that Bugs and Cecil have never met before now. External Links * Rabbit Transit at SuperCartoons.net * Rabbit Transit at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1947 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cecil Turtle Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with layouts by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with effects animated by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package